Happened on a rainy day
by AkeruMurasakiro
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que nada bueno suele suceder en los días lluviosos? Yo creo que TODO suele suceder en un día lluvioso. NaruxHina


Una fuerte lluvia caía sobre aquellos arboles, haciendo que las copas de los enormes arboles se agitaran violentamente de un lado a otro, algo más fuerte que la lluvia azotaba a un corazón, y eso era la angustia. La angustia había empezado con una carta… pero no era cualquier carta, era una carta de amor.

Aun no podía creer lo que había hecho en un arrebato de locura o… ¿de amor?, había esperado toda una vida para armarse de valor y entregarla, había jurado jamás arrepentirse de dársela, ahora temblaba no por el frio ni la humedad si no más bien por el miedo, pues tenía el corazón a punto de estallarle. Pero pese a todo no se arrepentiría de esa decisión pues no la había tomado a la ligera, inclusive se había tardado más que cualquiera chica en hacer una confesión de ese tipo, pero ella era una chica más sensata aunque pocas personas no lo pensaran, lo que ayudaba era solo una cosa Ella no esperaba nada… bueno para ser sinceros solo esperaba lo peor o la indiferencia que era muy parecido a lo peor que podía sucederle.

Estaba sentada en una banca que se hallaba debajo de un enorme árbol las gotas de lluvia la mojaban.

_Quizás no la haya leído, quizás ni siquiera la miro, quizás el viento se la llevo o la tiro pensando que era otro papel tirado en la puerta de su casa, ojala y no venga , si eso es el no vendrá lleva más de quince minutos de retardo._

Un suspiro escapo de los labios de aquella chica, la lluvia seguía empapándola, giro el rostro hacia la derecha para ver si aquella persona a la que esperaba, se acercaba.

Observo por cinco minuto el camino y no había señas de el, dirigió la mirada al frente de forma consternada.

-Hinata-chan por favor Disculpa, el atraso- dijo Naruto con un tono formal, que era muy poco común en el.

La pobre chica ni siquiera pudo aparentar, salto por la sorpresa, mientras comenzaba a sonrojarse cada vez más, la impresión la dejo muda por unos cuantos minutos y Naruto tampoco intento combatir al silencio con unas cuantas palabras, ella tampoco se había atrevido a mirar a su derecha, por más que quisiera los nervios la consumían.

Por fin el chico rubio se atrevió a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

-Yo… yo leí la carta que dejaste en mi puerta-comento bajando la mirada, pero ella no pudo percatarse de eso pues ella miraba al piso mientras temblaba-

Ella no se atrevió a responderle nada.

-¿Por qué no hablas?-pregunto Naruto algo irritado.

Solo silencio. Naruto el dio una mirada desesperada.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?-pregunto confundido.

_Decirle antes… el esta perdidamente enamorado de Sakura-Chan y Sakura-Chan puede llegar a quererlo dentro de poco tiempo… yo no quiero destruir la felicidad por la que tanto a luchado… a pesar de que el sostiene que su sueño es ser hokage, ese no es su gran sueño… aquel sueño que el tanto desea es ser correspondido por ella y yo no soy Sakura._

-Porque yo se perfectamente que estas enamorado de Sakura-comento Hinata mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Naruto la miraba consternado, en acercarse a ella o quizás colocar su mano diestra sobre el hombro de ella, pero prefirió hablar.

-Te equivocas, estas totalmente equivocada, lo de Sakura-Chan todo fue un capricho y lo comprendí hace mucho tiempo…-susurro Naruto con un tono que era sincero.

El llanto de la pobre chica comenzó a avivarse mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de Negativa.

-¿Por qué no crees en mi palabra? Si me amases verdaderamente creerías en mi y también me lo hubieses confesado-Espeto Naruto furibundo.

La joven solo se puso de pie con aire sombrío, mientras aquellas finas lágrimas rodaban incansables sobre sus mejillas que estaban teñidas de rojo y decidió echarse a correr.

Las lágrimas de Hinata hicieron efecto en Naruto pues solo un instante después el también recurría al llanto.

_¿Por qué me atreví a juzgarla de esa manera? Yo he sido tonta por ignorarla completamente y por estar al pendiente de una persona que ama a un ser ausente. Ella jamás a estado decepcionada de mi a pesar de que le he dado razones de sobra para hacerlo aunque quizás ahora ella lo este… ¡Acabo de perder a la única persona que me ha amado incondicionalmente!_

La chica había quedado agotada y ahora estaba bajo un árbol era lo más lejos que sus piernas le habían permitido llegar y bueno tampoco las lagrimas eran de mucha ayuda.

_Sabía que esto no acabaría bien… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fui tan estúpida? ¿Por qué lo hice?... ahora el me odia… ¡Acabo de perder a la persona que mas he amado!..._

Sin embargo un chico desesperado corría por todos lados buscando a una chica ojiblanca…

_¿Por qué temo tanto perderla? ¿Por qué temo decepcionarla? ¿Por qué me preocupe en aquella batalla en la que ella había peleado contra Neji? ¿Por qué me sentí tan complacido cuando ella era la única chica que no se fijaba en Sasuke?... Y cuando ayer justo en esa tarde… en la que leí aquella carta… me sentí tan feliz… tan dichoso… me sentí pleno… ¿Por qué la he soñado últimamente?... ¿Por qué me pregunto si ella piensa en mi? ¿Por qué me llena de rabia la idea de que ella guste de alguien más? ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego?... el porque esta más que claro… es porque yo la amo… jamás he amado a nadie… solo a ella…_

Naruto comenzó a correr, mientras las gotas dela lluvia empapaban su cabello rubio, tuvo un vuelco en el corazón, pudo distinguir la figura de Hinata y decidió acercarse a ella por el lado izquierdo, se sentó al lado de ella sin hacer el menor ruido, ahora los papeles se habían invertido, justo ahora el temía más que nada el haberla perdido, Hinata tampoco lo noto esta vez, el tembló un poco. Una ansiedad que el no podía describir aumentaba poco a poco cada vez que brotaban aquellas lagrimas cristalinas de los ojos de Hinata, el se atrevió a realizar lo que desde hace apenas unos momentos quería hacer, coloco su mano en el hombro de Hinata mientras la atraía hacia así con un movimiento lento… la coloco sobre su pecho mientras las lagrimas de aquel chico de ojos azules rodaban hasta su cuello, la chica lo miraba con los abiertos como plato...

-Solo escúchame…-pidió Naruto escondiéndose tras el cabello de ella para percibir el aroma.

Ella temblaba entre sus brazos, el temblaba de igual forma ¿por el frio?... no, que va ¿era miedo? ¿Qué diablos era?...

-Hace unos instantes te trate bastante mal… y lo lamento mucho, ahora vamos a hablar bien ¿si?-pregunto Naruto intentando sonreír, Hinata solo guardaba silencio.

-Esta bien ¿sabes? Si tu aun no quieres decirme nada, yo lo entiendo… asique hasta que no estés preparada para hablar… yo hablare y tu escucharas ¿te parece bien?-pregunto Naruto con voz cálida.

Hinata asintió, Naruto por su parte retiro un mechón de la cara de Hinata con cuidado.

-Ayer cuando leí tu carta, fui muy feliz… jamás me había sentido tan querido por alguien y tampoco imagine que yo fuese tan importante para ti. He sido un completo ciego, lo se y espero puedas perdonar mi indiferencia. ¿Aun sientes lo que sentías por mi antes de que yo dijera aquella tontería?-pregunto Naruto angustiado.

La lluvia estaba en pleno apogeo, era una verdadera tormenta… Cuando Naruto empezó a acariciar la mejilla de la chica con las yemas de los dedos, Hinata asintió sonrojada.

-Me da mucho gusto escuchar eso-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Pensé que te había perdido para siempre, pero veo que no es así ¿Verdad?

-Si-contesto la chica de ojos blancos aturdida.

_Me imaginaba todo menos esa respuesta… realmente no la perdí… pero ¿y si hubiese sido así? ¿y si la hubiese perdido para siempre?... Tengo que aclarar todo… tengo que remediar todo lo que he hecho durante estos años de alguna forma tengo que hacerlo._

- Después de que cursamos el primer año de la academia me tomo más de dos meses percatarme que Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke por lo tanto yo no tenia oportunidad y después me percate que era solo un capricho, pensaba que si Sasuke podía tenerla yo también, por eso me molesto tanto que no te hubieses dado cuenta antes, que el único cariño que siento por ella es solo de hermanos.

-Eto… lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes… parece que verdaderamente no te conozco… tenias razón al enojarte… Gomenasai…

_Verdaderamente yo fui la que lo ofendí y posiblemente también lo herí con ese comentario… pero esa jamás llego a ser mi intención… quizás yo no lo conozco como creía… y eso… eso duele… pero duele más que a el le hiera… lo mejor será irme o tal vez dejarlo en paz de una vez por todas._

-No, no te equivocas me conoces más que cualquier otra persona… solo que era normal que te quedases con esa idea pues yo nunca hice nada para demostrarte lo contario.-De esa forma Naruto la excuso.

_Ahora no importa quien tiene la culpa y quien no la tiene, lo único que importa justo ahora es intentar remediar el pasado, para construir un nuevo futuro e intentar reparar el presente._ Pensaba Naruto.

-No puedo creer como perdimos tan tiempo, sin embargo ahora debemos buscar una forma para intentar arreglarlo, claro si tu aun estas dispuesta a hacerlo ¿Por qué aun estas dispuesta no es así? Cuestiono Naruto esperanzado mientras intentaba contener la respiración.

_Por favor tan solo di si, di si por favor._

Un leve movimiento de cabeza, fue la respuesta a las plegarias de aquel rubio.

El ojiazul la atrajo hacia el con fuerza mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo lloraba… esta vez de alegría… la vida había dado un giro completamente…

-Te amo verdaderamente, te amo-le dijo el ninja al oído, mientras con la mano izquierda le sujetaba la espalad por miedo a que se echase a correr y no pudiesen arreglar nada.

-Yo también… Naruto-Kun-contesto la joven ruborizada.

_¿Ella también? ¡Verdaderamente me ama! Después de todo… ella es la única persona que me ha amado desde siempre… No la perdí…. Nunca me había sentido tan feliz… claro si no cuento la tarde de ayer… y lo mejor de todo esto… es que ella siempre me tendrá y yo siempre la tendré… No fue malo… y el día parecía todo menso bueno… y hace tiempo… pensaba que esto iba ser un completo desastre… más fue todo menos eso._

El se puso de pie y la sujeto a ella mientras le tomaba del mentón, mientras acariciaba su mejilla con suavidad… fue acercando se poco a poco y así bailando entre la lluvia rozo sus labios… sellándolos en un beso… y no un cualquiera el primer beso… de ambos.

Contradictoriamente a lo que se pensaba No salió el arcoíris… si no que la tormenta avivaba pero no había nada que temer pues… lo peor… lo peor ya había pasado.

Y pensar que todo esto ocurrió en un día lluvioso… se suponía que los días lluviosos solo traen consigo tristeza y nostalgia… Normalmente así suele pasar… pero este no fue un día lluvioso cualquiera… era el día lluvioso de ellos… un día lluvioso que daba inicio a una nueva historia…

¿Cuántas historias más se repiten en los días lluviosos? ¿Cuántas con un final hasta donde cabe feliz? Pocas eso es cierto… muy pocas.

¿Increíble? Quizás… pero quien sabe tal vez alguien… halla tenido una final perfecto…e n un día de tormenta que pintaba todo menos para eso… para algo bueno… El clima suele influir bastante en los finales pero… la mayoría de veces lo que influye verdaderamente… es el amor mutuo.

Y es que ya me lo imaginaba… ya lo decía yo… todo… absolutamente todo puede pasar en un día lluvioso.


End file.
